The Dead, The Powers and The Brothers
by TigerMasters
Summary: In the future, a drug circles around allowing people to obtain superpowers. But, when the drug goes bad and starts turning people into zombies, it Bruce, Dustin and their friends against the world. {SYOC Closed}
1. SYOC Closed

Me: Hey everyone, it TigerMasters and with me as always is my little bro.

Brother: Hello. This is just an quick announcement. As of now we are NOT accepting anymore OCs.

Me: That's right. So we will now announce the official characters for this story.

Both: Enjoy.

Power OCs:

Bruce Hanic - Fire Manipulation (by TigerMasters)

Tyrone Jackson (T.J.) - Hybrid Power (by EMoney365)

Cale Harris - Kinetic Energy Manipulation (by Koreijutsu-shi)

Juliet Annamarie Wynters (Jules) - Ice Manipulation (by VanillaFlowerz)

James Richard (Jarick) - Regeneration (by JarryD)

Wolfgang Rosenthal - Can Freeze People by Sight (by Vi11age)

Without Power OCs:

Dustin (Dust) - Baseball Bat with Nails and handgun (by Tiger's little bro)

Chelsea Strickland (Chel or Chells) -M4A1 carbine with EOTech 553 HOLOgraphic Weapon Sight, M45 M45 MEUSOC pistol and expandable baton (by Ghostassassin)

Heath - no weapon (by VanillaFlowerz)

Kayla Lemm (Lieutenant, L.T., Laya, or Kay) - M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle with removable suppressor and bipod, beretta M9 with removable suppressor and a Combat Knife Aus-6 Locking Sheath 5mm Full Tang 9" OA (by FrostedCrazy68)

Delison Led (Queen, Deli, Drama Queen, or Zeitgest [the German word for Genius]) - Epee blade and other swords (by Awesome D.T)

Nahliel Rogers - two double edged swords (by Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda)

Me: That's the lineup folk

Brother: Wait a minute. There are six guys and four girls. Two guys won't end up with anyone.

Me: Actually bro, from the application forms, there's a good chance one guy will have a chance at love.

Brother: WHAT!? WHO!?

Me: *laughs* Bruce.

Brother: WHAT!?

Me: And to rub salt in the wounds, two girls have a crush on him.

Brother: I'm done with this. *gets up and leaves* Finish the story on your own.

Me: *laughs* If you excuse me, I have convince my brother to continue to help out. See y'all next chapter. Ciao. *gets up* Brother come back here.


	2. Chapter 1: Disater Day

**Me: Bonjour, je suis TigerMasters.**

**Brother: Bro, what's with the French?**

**Me: Well excuse me for adding some class.**

**Brother: Whatever. We'll like thank everyone that sent us OCs.**

**Me: Yes, and we also want to thank SnowWh1t3, Mookiebear12, KeepLovingStars and for inspiring us to do this. You girls are awesome**

**Brother: Enough talk, let's get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 10, 2050<strong>

**6:00 AM**

Dustin tip-toed to his brother's room as quietly as he could. When he got to Bruce's room, he peeked in to see him still asleep and snoring. Dust slowly approach the bed and flipped the mattress over causing Bruce to fall on the other side of the bed.

"Happy birthday bro," Dust said as he laid across the bed. Bruce groaned as he slowly got up and looked at his brother, annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast and to give you your gift." With that Dust left, leaving Bruce to get ready. He turned on the t.v. as he headed to his personal shower.

"In other news, scientist are experiencing with a booster shot for human with powers. The shot will make the powers stronger without dying in the process."

Bruce ignored the news as he liked his powers already. He could throw fireballs, create small flame tornados and set parts or all of his body on fire; so a power boost wasn't need for him. After getting his house keys and shoes on, he head downstairs where he was greeted by his parents and a plate of chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes drowning in syrup.

"Happy birthday son," his father said as he read the morning paper.

"How's my precious little man doing today," his mother said as Bruce, Dust and herself took their seats.

"Mom I'm eighteen now. Can you please cut out the 'little man'," Bruce said.

"I don't care how old you get, you boys will always be my little men," their mother said causing the brothers to groan.

"Oh Bruce before we forget, here," his father said throwing a pair of key to the older brother.

"Are these?" His father only nodded. Bruce finish his breakfast and rushed outside to find a black four door BMW with a bow on it. Bruce ran back inside and hugged his parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the birthday boy repeat. The brothers got their stuff for school and hopped in the new car. Bruce dropped off Dust and went to his own school.

After awhile of drive, Bruce made it to his school. The school slowly became a mixture of normal human and powered ones. As such, the school made adjustments to prevent any damage from super powered fights; and their were a lot of them. Bruce walked through the halls, waving to his friends, as he headed for his first class. He got to class early, as he always do, and began reading; only to be cut off by a tap on the shoulder.

"Yo, man. I didn't finish the homework. Mind if I copy yours B?" Bruce knew exactly who it was just by his voice; it was Tyrone Jackson, T.J. for short.

T.J. was of African-American descent and a fellow senior. He had black dreadlocks and brown round eyes. He wore a black zip-up cargo hoodie with cut-off sleeves, black muscle shirt, and camouflage cargo pants. He also wore a diamond chain, diamond earrings, diamond watch, chain wrapped around his right arm, bandanna around his head, and a mask that covers his lower face but do to school's rules he had it around his neck. Bruce rolled his eyes has handed T.J. last night's homework.

"Honestly, why can't you finish your homework before you go out partying?"

"Yeah, you right. But the people love me. You can't find a better DJ than yours truly," T.J. said as copied the work. Bruce went back to reading as more students funneled in.

**With Dust**

Dust was chilling in class as the teacher went on a something he found useless. He looked over to see some kids messing around with their powers.

"Boys, no powers during class," their teacher spoke to the kids in question.

"Why can't we. We ain't hurting anyone," one kid said

"Yeah, there no problem if we're not hurt people." The teacher let out a sigh before her eyes turned a pinkish purple then three armored guards appeared and grabbed the troublemakers by their collars.

"Take them to principal's office and write the up for insubordination."

"Yes ma'am," the guards said. Dust was kinda jealous of people who had powers but he knew the risk of getting them. There's only a thirty-five percent chance of survival from the drug. Bruce was luck but to Dust, there are some risks not worth taking. Dust stared at the board for awhile before his attention was drawn to the window.

In the courtyard, he saw a kid just sitting there. The student wasn't moving or aware class has started. Dust was too into the lone student that he wasn't aware his teacher was right behind him.

"Mr. Hanic, what, outside, is so fascinating that you can't pay attention?"

"There's a student just sitting outside," Dust responded. The teacher looked out the window to see the kid. The teacher walked over to the phone and called the office about the courtyard kid. Dust brought his eyes back to the courtyard only to see that the kid was gone. A part of Dust knew things were about to go south, fast.

**11:57 AM - Lunch**

**With Bruce**

Bruce and T.J. sat down at their usual table for lunch. T.J. was have a burger and fries while Bruce had some leftover pasta from dinner.

"Yo, B, am still DJing your party tonight right?"

"Yeah but I get off work late tonight."

"Damn."

"I know." The two continued to chat until they heard someone scream. The cafeteria looked around only to have source come barging in. It was a girl with her left hand covering her right arm which was bleeding.

"Amy," a few other girls called as they rushed to their friends side. The cafeteria soon gathered around Amy as her friends comfort her.

"Somebody get a nur-," one of girls said but was cut off when Amy bit her neck. The students back off as they saw what was unfolding before them.

"What the fuck is happening," T.J. asked as Amy finish off her friend's neck, killing her. Amy looked at her friends and ran towards them with killer intentions. Before she could doing anything, Bruce's flaming fist connected with Amy's chin.

"Run," Bruce yelled. Soon, the cafeteria was a breeding ground for chaos and disorder as students tried to leave. Bruce was face to face with the zombie Amy as she slowly got up. "You wanna dance?" Amy replied with a gravelly growl. Bruce lit his fist on fire and to a fighting stance,"okay, let's dance."

**With Dust**

Dust was currently running from his classmates that were now zombies. He managed to get in the gym and lock himself in. Breathe a sigh of relief but something wrapped around his neck and dragged him. As Dust struggled to get free, he spotted a bat just in his reach, grabbed it and began to strike what was around his neck. Whatever was wrapped around Dust neck let go allowing Dust to stand and breath. Dust was now eye level with his assailant which was his gym teacher, Ms. Vega.

Her clothes were still intact but her skin was pale. Her eyes were lifeless but somehow looked intimidating. Dust knew two things about Ms. Vega; one, she used to run track but had stopped a year ago. And two, she had the power to stretch her limbs to insane lengths. Dust held his bat tightly as he got ready to fight.

Both brother were about to go into battle but only one thing was of concern.

"Brother, please be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's how the first chapter ends.<strong>

**Brother: WHAT!? No epic battle scene!?**

**Me: Brother, you always wanna leave them wanting more.**

**Brother: *on the verge of tears* But I wanted to see a fight.**

**Me: Next time. In the meantime, why don't you answer the reviews?**

**Brother: Fine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Replying to Reviews<strong>_

_**SnowWh1t3-**_

_**Congratulations, you are the first to review this story. Your prize is a reserved spot in either powered or non-powered characters. And no you can't have me. *Tiger in the background hold a sign saying "You can have him for $10 or a tray of chocolate chip cookies"***_

_**Awesome D.T-**_

_**Yes, my brother is that guy from Phoenix's Justice Court School. The brothers work so well together is because it me and him in anime form. Can't wait to see your character.**_

_**Koreijutsu-shi-**_

_**We got your character and he will appear in either the next chapter or the one after.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brother: Well that it Ti- *looks for Tiger but finds a note.* "Bro, went to spa with friends, won't be here for next chapter, you're in charge.<strong>

**-TM" Well, I...uh... see you next time. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 2: Brohters, Brawl, and Blood

**Brother: Yo, what is up. I'm Tiger's little bro but you can call me your author. Tiger and his friends went to a spa for a week and I'm here all alone. So with that, let's get this party started.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Bruce<strong>

Bruce charged Amy with his flaming fist. He tried to connect with a punch but Amy dodged it and countered with a kick to the chest. Bruce held chest but Amy spinned kicked Bruce in the head; sending him into the wall. Bruce got up and wiped some blood off his lip. Bruce felt some pain in his left arm before the zombie went after him again. Bruce blocked the attack with a flamed kick, sending Amy back. However, Amy shook it off and let out a monstrous roar.

"This may be harder than I thought."

**With Dust**

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Dust repeated as he ran for his life. was flailing her limbs around trying to hit Dust. Dust was nearly hit with a swinging limb but smacked it away with his bat. screamed as she throw both her arms, pinning Dust shoulders to the wall. She became a human (or zombie in this case) slingshot as Dust struggled to break free. Dustin was almost a dead man but brought his feet up and kicked the P.E. teacher in the chest. lost her grip, allowing Dust to get behind her and hit her behind the head. Unfortunately, the only angered her cause her to punch Dust square in the jaw. Dust rubbed his jaw as he got up. "Damn, that's one hell of a punch."

**With Bruce**

Bruce wasn't doing too well. He had exhausted most of his energy defending with his fireballs. Amy, however, was still full of energy and continued to attack without hesitation. Amy lunged at Bruce again this time pinning to the floor. It soon became a struggle as Bruce held Amy back from biting him. The struggle lasted for a minute before a sudden surge of energy ripped through the two. Amy retreated as Bruce slowly recovered.

"Sorry man, it was suppose to hit the zombie chick," said T.J. as he helped Bruce up. His hands were now claw like and was small traces of a red electrical current when through it.

"Could have used your help awhile ago."

"Man, a hero always shows up before the end." Before Bruce could say anything, Amy came back with twenty more zombies. Bruce and T.J. got ready for another fight.

"You take the ten on the right, I'll take the ten on the left."

"Screw you, I'll take eleven." T.J. and Bruce went right back into battle with the zombie horde.

**With Dust**

Dust was in a tug-of-war over his bat as the managed to grab it from a distance. Dust was losing his grip and needed to think of a plan; any plan. Dust then remembered something from his summer. He and Bruce were playing the same game but Bruce let go after a bit causing him to fall back. Bruce got a good laugh and now Dust had a good idea.

Dust didn't let go of the bat but did jumped in the air and was soon being pulled towards . Dust aimed to bat at her head and then

***CRUNCH***

The force of the bat sented to the back wall. Dust moved his bat to see the crushed skull of his former teacher. Dust was about to throw up at this sight but managed to keep it together. He laid on his back as exhaustion set in. There were so many things Dust wanted to do now; yell, cry, fight, find his brother but worst of all die.

"Bruce, where are you? I need you."

**With Bruce**

Bruce and T.J. were dominating the zombie horde by this point. T.J. was electrocuting some of the and clawing them while Bruce was burning as many as he can. Soon, it was down to them and Amy in a one on two fight. Both teen went for the kill but Amy kept dodging them at every attempt.

"Damn, how are we supposed to kill her," T.J. asked. Just as he said that, Amy went for another attack and T.J. and Bruce got ready. Amy took three step before

***BANG BANG***

Amy fell to the ground, revealing a girl behind her hold a gun. The girls was about 5'11" wearing a black leather jacket white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, black knee high boots and dog tags. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and she had blue highlights in her bangs. She was holding M45 M45 MEUSOC pistol with an expandable baton. But her most noticeable feature was her round eyes; her right eye was a silver grey and her left eye was emerald green.

"You boys okay," she said kindly.

"A few scratches but nothing major," Bruce said as the flame around his fist faded out. "My name's Bruce."

"Tyrone."

"I'm Chelsea Strickland." The three looked at each other as they wondered what to do. They heard groans and screams of their classmates trying to survive. They all shared a look of concern but knew what they needed to do. Chelsea check her gun, T.J. got into a fighting stance with his claws out and Bruce relit his fists and feet as they got ready to face what was behind the door.

**With Dust**

He was in the parking lot with a pair of keys in hand. After gathering himself together, he looted Ms. Vega's office finding her car key. In his other hand was his bat but after a trip to the workshop room it was now covered in nails and a bit of blood. Dust pressed the car alarm button and located the car. Dust walked up to an old grey car and hopped in. Dust sighed as he started the car and drive off.

"Bruce, please be okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Brother: Aw yeah, lil' bro made a chapter. And I have to say, it's pretty awesome. Now it's time to reply to your reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mookiebear12-<strong>_

_**Yes, you and the others were a big inspiration to this story. So you and everyone else pat yourself on the back, you all deserve it.**_

_**Koreijutsu-shi-**_

_**Yeah the 35 chance is a hell of a gamble but the results are somewhat worth it. The BMW was Tiger's idea, I wanted to give him a Lamborghini. XD**_

_**SnowWh1t3 ( now known as VanillaFlowerz)-**_

_**No, Snow-chan don't beat yourself up. *hugs you.* We love both your characters well one of them at least.**_

_**Universe15-**_

_**We are interested in your story but neither of speak Spanish. I don't speak a second language and Tiger speaks French.**_

_**Awesome D.T-**_

_**Oh no no no no. Dust wouldn't have died so easily. He is Bruce's younger brother. And I still want him to the Lambo. T.J.'s is supposed to have that gangsta aura so yeah we did a good job. So Bruce and Dust give you yaoi feels. Maybe I should tease you with that Queen. Hehehehehe!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brother: Tiger should be back for the next chapter so until then, Ciao<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Of New and Old Friends

Me: Hey everyone, it's the unchainable tiger known as TigerMasters. If the quality is a bit low well blame the blizzard of 2015. It did stop snowing at the time this chapter is going up but still, it's f[censored] ridiculous.

Brother: Enough first world problems. Besides, there's snow outside. We could have a snowball fight or build a fort or *sings* we could always build a snow-

Me: NO, none of that. Shame on you. Start the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dust<strong>

Dust was driving towards Bruce's school but saw he was running low on gas. He saw gas station just in time for the car to stop. Dust got out, walked a few feet to the station and looked around.

"Hello," Dust called out but no response. Dust walked through the gas station finding nothing but a few snacks which he took for the road. Dust was making his way out when he heard something fall. Dust gripped his but was it smacked out his hand. Dust turned around and nearly was punched by an unknown person. Dust was now in a close combat fist fight with this person. The unknown person managed to knock Dust back allowing Dust to get a look that this person.

He was around six feet tall with mixture light brown and black, shag style hair. He wore a black leather jacket, green cargo pants, black steel toed boots and two earrings. He made his way towards Dust but Dust swept the man's leg, grabbed his bat and struck the man in the gut.

"Aaaaahhhh. Son of a bitch." Dust was kind of confused at this outburst.

"Wait you're human?"

"Yes, I'm human! Why did you attack me!?"

"I thought you were a zombie."

"What are talking about?" As on cue two zombies appeared Dust tighten his on his bat and looked at the guy.

"We'll talk later," said Dust smashing one zombie's skull in.

**With Bruce**

The trio walked through the halls as they fought off a few zombies along the way. Soon they came to an intersection, giving them three was to go.

"Let's go this way," they said at the same time but pointed in different directions.

"We should take different routes," suggested Chelsea.

"Good idea," Bruce agreed, "but first take out phones and pass it to your right." Without questioning it, T.J. and Chelsea took out their phone passed them. Bruce typed his number in T.J.'s as the other two caught on and did the same. Two rotations later everyone had their phone back. "If one of us gets into trouble, find cover and text the other two immediately. Got it?" They nodded and head down their hall.

Bruce found himself in science portion of the school. There were a few zombies but nothing too bad as he headed down the hall. He began checking the classrooms for survivors but so far founded more dead bodies and zombies. He checked the last room but founded yet another dead body. He felt a little frustrated as he leaned his back against the wall. Bruce felt hopeless as the thought that he was one of the last four people on earth; he hoped Dust was still alive. Tears ran down his face as everything that had happened settled in. Bruce was about to completely cry until he got a text from Chelsea.

"No trouble here but meet me in the library. There's something you gotta see."

Bruce got up and made a full sprint towards the library; hoping for some good news.

**With Dust**

Dust took care of the final zombie as he head back in the gas station. The guy from earlier was no longer bleed and there were no signs of a scar on him.

"Hey, what happened to your wound?"

"I can regenerate but it still hurts like hell," the guy said in a sarcastic manner. Dust shrugged it off and went behind the counter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting gas for the car," Dust said as he randomly punched buttons. The guy pushed Dust of the way and pressed the needed buttons. He then walked outside and processed to fill up the car.

"Thanks man," said Dust as he walked to the driver's side door. The guy stopped Dustin before he could open the door. "What are you doing?"

"A kid like you shouldn't be driving. I'll take you where you need to go." Dust thought about it for a second before agreeing to the deal and shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Dust by the way."

"James but call me Jarick." The two got in the car and headed off to Dust's destination. Dust reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

**With Bruce**

Bruce was running through the halls, making his way to the library. He had burned a few zombies as he arrived at the library doors. Bruce broke through the doors only to slip on a sheet of ice. He slid for a few feet before he used his fire to melt the ice and slow down. After his little ride, the back of Bruce's shirt and pant was soaking wet.

"Hey, you alright," Chel asked in concern. Bruce slowly got up before groaning in pain. T.J. soon walked in and noticed that the entire room was encased in ice. The bookcases, the tables and even a few zombies were trapped in ice.

"What happened here," T.J. asked, amazed at his surroundings. Bruce tried to explain but his back and head was killing him. T.J. brought over a chair for Bruce to sit in and recover.

"Bruce, is that you?" The three looked up to see two other student in front of them. One was a girl with ash black hair cut short to her chin in a kind of bob cut style, her bangs floppy in her dark green eyes. She wore a crisp, white, button-up long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up, the top two buttons undone. A black, SAO jacket wrapped around her waist, a black and grey plaid skirt with white converses decorated with her drawings, a black beanie, a pink charm bracelet and an anklet. The three knew the girl but Bruce was the only one who got up and hugged her tightly.

"Jules. I'm so happy you're okay." The girls named Jules couldn't help but blush at this show of affection. However, the guy next to Jules found it disgusting.

"Hey, Hanic. Hand off my girlfriend." Bruce looked over at at the guy that only he and Jules knew personally. He had shaggy, messy brown hair with dark hazel eyes. He wore black track pants and jacket with white t-shirt underneath.

"Well excuse me for being concern about an old friend, Heath," Bruce said as he let go of Jules. The two stared each other down as Jules talked to the others.

"Hey, guys," Jules started.

"Hey," Chel said, "what exactly happened here?"

"Well, the zombies were coming after us, I got scared and then this."

"Wait, you did this," T.J. asked. Jules nodded as her response.

"So you have ice powers?" Chel asked. Again, Jules nodded. "Okay one more question. What's the deal between you and Bruce?" To this, Jules face turned red and avoided eye contact with the two. Chel and T.J. looked at Jules then Bruce for a bit before figuring it out. "You love Bruce, don't you." Jules' blush deepen.

"Does he know," T.J. asked.

"No," Jules confessed, "but I can't tell him."

"Why not?" The two questioned. Before Jules could explain Heath and Bruce broke out into an argument.

"You really think you can protect her!? You're a joke of a mutant!"

"Well at least I'm not using money to keep a girl who doesn't love me!"

"That's it Hanic, YOU'RE DIE!" Heath was about to punch Bruce, and Bruce in vice versa, when Jules, Chel, and T.J. held them back.

"Enough you two," Jules yelled, "I know you hate each other but for one moment can you at least pretend to be friends!" Bruce and Heath shot each other one more nasty look before calming down.

"Heath, I want a truce."

"What you had in mind."

"We stay friends until we find somewhere safe. After that, I kill you."

"Bruce," Jules scolded.

"Alright, until we find a safe place," Heath said as he extended his hand. Bruce reluctantly shook it as the others let go of the two. Bruce and Heath continued to stare at each other, both knowing this is over.

**With Dust**

Dust and Jarick pulled up to the front of the high school while running over a few zombies in the process. Dust got out the car and looked around.

"Hey kid, don't wander off too far. I don't feel like dragging a dead body," Jarick said in his sarcastic manner.

"Relax Jarick. With my bat, nothing no zombie is sa-" Dust tried to said but was tackled by someone. "JARICK, HELP! ZOMBIE." Jarick ran up to Dust and kicked the attacker in the head.

"Steel toe boots, best thing ever," Jarick said as he knocked his boots off. The attacker was knocked out and fell on top of Dust; it was only then Dust realized something.

"Jarick, this guy is alive."

"You mean living dead or alive, alive?"

"Alive, alive." Dust pushed the guy off to get a good look at the guy. The guy had on Burnt Orange' 3/4 jeans with a red singlet , dark grey trench coat and a black fedora with a red strip. His hair light brown was messy and medium length with natural white streaks. "Dude you what did you?"

"You wanted help and I panicked." The guy began to stir as they saw zombies approach them. Dust and Jarick looked at each other before picking up the guy and running.

* * *

><p>Me: That it everyone. The introduction of not one but four characters.<p>

Brother: it felt kinda forced though.

Me: Felt good to me. Now let's response to the reviews.

* * *

><p>Koreijutsu-shi-<p>

Me: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Always appreciated. To be honest, the split battles can be kinda confusing.

Brother: Sorry.

Ghostassasssin-

Brother: Thanks. Here's the next chapter. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?

FrostedCrazy68-

Me: Hey what can we say. Me and my brother don't BS around. And we are actually at our max with OCs, list is now the first chapter.

VanillaFlowerz-

Me: Thank you Vanilla-chan *bows* like I said before, we don't BS around. When we hit, we hit hard. Little Tiger? I actually like that name. What about you brother?

Brother: *blushes*

Me: *teasing* Or maybe we should call you Cub or Cubby.

Brother: *runs out of room*

* * *

><p>Me: You guy have no idea how much I love embarrassing my brother. Until next time, that was my brother, Cubby, and I'm TigerMasters saying ciao to my west coast and Midwest fans and to my fellow east coast kids, stay warm.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: The Emotional Reunion

Me: Hey everyone. It's uh... *checks clock* one o'clock in the morning here.

Brother: Tiger-kun *walks in rubbing his eyes* I can't sleep.

Me: Come here *opens arm*

Brother: *hops in Tiger's lap and falls asleep*

Me: *hugs brother* Enjoy the show

* * *

><p><strong>With Dust<strong>

Dust and Jarick found a place to hid as their unconscious friend soon woke up.

"Where am I," the guy asked

"The infirmary," Jarick answered, "funny, I remember sending a lot of people here." Jarick began going down memory lane as Dust tossed an ice pack and a few pain pills to the third.

"You okay," Dust asked in concern. The guy nodded and knocked back the pills. "That good to hear. I'm Dust and that's Jarick."

"Cale, Cale Harris."

"Well now with that out of the way," Dust got up and headed to the door. He was about to reach for the doorknob when Cale appeared in front of him. Dust did a double take to try and figure out what just happened. "How did you do that?"

"Kinetic energy manipulation, allowing me to run and fight at high speeds."

"Impressive," Jarick said returning to reality. Dust tried to pushed Cale out the way but Cale was firmly planted.

"Get out the way. I need to find my brother," Dust said as he continued to push Cale. As Dust struggled to push Cale, he began to fall to his knees and cry. "Please, I need to find my brother." Dust broke out into tear as he pounded on Cale's gut. Cale stop Dust and looked at him in the eyes.

"Who's your brother?"

"Bruce, Bruce Hanic," Dust said as he wiped tears from his face. Cale smiled after hearing that name.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about your brother. Your brother won't go down, not like this, not by these bastards. I'll go find him and bring him back."

"But what if-"

"What did I just say. I'll bring him back back in one piece," Cale placed a hand on his shoulder, "you have my word." With that, Cale left in search of Bruce. Dust let a few more tear run down as Jarick stood behind.

"Personally, I'm not one for trust but I feel we can trust him," Jarick said. Dust wiped his tears once more and looked at the door.

_"Brother, I need you."_

**With Bruce**

The four still sat in the library has they planned their next step. They all had a plan but none of them were safe to go. Bruce was separated from the group, contemplating a few options. Heath saw him in deep thought and called him out on it.

"Hanic, care to share what's on your mind?" Bruce ignored the statement and continue to think. "Hanic, I'm holding back from kicking your ass, so tell us what you're thinking about!" Bruce got up and headed to the upper area of the library. Heath was ready to kill him but Jules stopped him.

As Bruce walked up the steps, the doors flew open as Cale ran in and almost slipping on the ice.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bruce," Cale asked.

"Who wants to know," Bruce said from the top of the steps.

"Your brother is here." T.J., Jules and Bruces' eyes widen hearing this. Bruce slid down the railing and walked towards Cale.

"Take me to him. Now," Bruce demanded.

"I was planning to." The two were about to leave until T.J. and Jules stopped them.

"We're going too," T.J. said.

"No, stat here. It's too risky to have a majority of us go only to die."

"Bruce, we're going no matter what you say," Jules said putting her foot down. "I know Dustin for just as long as you do, so I'm going to help." Bruce sighed in defeat before allowing them to go. He told Heath and Chel to stay puts as they go get his brother.

The four silently walked towards where Dust was as to not alert any zombies. When they got there, they saw that a couple of zombies were trying to get in. Bruce wasted no time as his normally orange flame turned a hotter blue and went straight for them. T.J. and Jules followed closed behind as Cale kept his distance from the walking inferno. They fought off the mini horde as they heard a large thumping sound. They looked around for the sound before a large zombie came out of nowhere.

The zombie was a overly muscular zombie that had a gorilla like stance. He wore a football jersey, a helmet and glowing yellow eyes. Bruce groan in annoyance as he looked up to the sky.

"Seriously, a fucking tank zombie," Bruce yelled as he and his friends got ready to fight. The muscular zombie rushed after. The four and all but Bruce dodged him completely. The zombie grabbed his leg and throw Bruce into a wall without remorse. Bruce felt something break as the zombie gripped his head and began to slam him into the same wall. T.J. slashed the zombie's back causing it to drop Bruce. Jules ran over to Bruce as Cale and T.J. distracted the brute of a zombie.

"Are you alright," Jules asked as she laid a hand on Bruce. Bruce let out of a painful yell causing Jules to retract her hand. Meanwhile, T.J. and Cale weren't doing well with the zombie as it proved to not only be strong but fast as well. T.J. charged up some electricity and shock the behemoth only to get backed handed by it. Cale sprinted towards T.J. and grabbed him before he hit the wall.

"Thanks," T.J. said as Cale put him down.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have this guy to worry about," Cale said as he went in for an attack. The zombie throw a downward punch which Cale dodged and followed it with a flurry of punches. The zombie grabbed Cale by the collar and flicked him away.

Things weren't looking good. Bruce was out of commission, T.J. and Cale couldn't hurt this monster; all was lost. The beast looked over at the down fire manipulator and began to walk over to him. Jules tried to freeze the monster but it shook it off and glared at her. The monster raised a fist in the air with plans on crushing the ice manipulator. As his fist came down, Jules flinched at her impending doom.

Jules stayed in this position but soon realized that the fist hasn't touched her yet. Sho looked up to see the back of a red and grey windbreaker. The monster was frozen in place with it's fist inches away from him.

"You might want to move him," the man said in a German accent. Jules nodded and laid down a path of ice to move Bruce without touching him too much. T.J. walked over to the guy with a confused expression on his face.

"So, is he just gonna stay that?"

"As long as I eye contact with it, it won't move."

"Good," T.J. then proceeded to slash apart the zombie's arms and legs before finally decapitating it. "And stay dead bastard." T.J. and the other two walked over to Jules and Bruce to see if they were okay. Jules was fine but Bruce was semiconscious as his bruises became visible. His glasses were now broken frame, he could barely kept his eyes open and blood trickled down his face. The three looked at Bruce as if it was their last time as the infirmary door opened. Dust push past them and was his brother in a state of which he had never seen before. Dust's eyes welled up once again and looked at his brother slowly fading.

"Bruce," Dust cried out, "please don't leave! You need to protect me and everyone else!" Jarick came out and join the other as Dust became a mess of emotions. "Bruce, it's not your time! Not now!" Jules placed a hand over her mouth as she joined Dust in tears. T.J. fought back any tears that dared escape as Dust begged Bruce to live. "You can't leave us like this," Cale began to weep, "we need you," Jarick shed a tear, "come back to us! Bruce! Bruce! Brother!" Dust cried out as he felt that he had lost his brother for good.

The six cried deeply, failing to realized Bruce's hand slowly moving upward. Bruce grabbed the back of his brother's head and pulled him towards his chest. Dust's tears almost suddenly stopped as he felt the warmth of his brother.

"Dust," Bruce whispered aloud enough for everyone to hear. "There's something you should know about me. I will never die as long as you're still breathing." Bruce got back to his feet as Dust and T.J. stood on either side of his for support. They brought Bruce into the infirmary and did all they could do to for him and his injuries. They "borrowed" one of the wheelchairs and carefully move back to the library.

After barricading the doors with ice and bookshelves, everyone gathered around to think of their next move.

"Well it's obvious we can't stay at this school if these zombies are willing to do that," Heath said talking about Bruce's condition.

"But where can we go," T.J. said. "I mean, are families could be dead right now and we wouldn't even know." T.J.'s statement hit everyone hard as it could be true. Their loved ones could have been a zombie main course and that they are the only survivors. Everyone was losing hope until Bruce spoke up.

"Heath, you wondered what I was thinking about earlier. Well, I'll talk now. Everyone, front and center." Everyone lined up especially Chel who stood as if she was in a military lineup. "At ease soldier," Chel relaxes but feels a bit embarrassed. "Now, I'm not gonna sugar coat it, thing are grim. The school, hell, the world is overrun by these things. But we need to stay strong. We need to survive this. We need to keep our heritage alive. And that's exactly we we're gonna do. Now, I may know a place the could be safe but before we go we'll need supplies and find other, if any, survivors. T.J., Dust, and Jarick you guys are the in charge of finding other." The three saluted as they broke off as strategized. "Jules, Heath and Chel you guys are on supplies. Food, water, ammo anything you think we need." The nodded as Bruce went over the last group. "Me, Cale and uh... uh... what's your name again?"

"I'm Wolfgang Rosenthal but I prefer it if you call me Wolfy."

"Alright, me, Cale and Wolfy are going to find a vehicle that will hold all of us. Everyone ready to do this?" Everyone nodded but Jules and Dust ran over and hugged him.

"Don't get hurt," they said in harmony before walking back to their group.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Me: *rocks brother* Kawii desu ne. Now it's time to *yawn* time to * yawns then falls asleep*<p>

Brother *talking in his sleep* Ciao


	6. Chapter 5: Graduating Dead High

**Cub: Hey everyone, this is CubMasters and Tiger isn't here right now. He said something about looking around and finding that person but I wasn't paying attention. So until he comes-**

**Tiger: *walks in* Hey bro**

**Cub: Find what you were looking for?**

**Tiger: Naw. I thought I had a lead but it was a dead end. Anyway, let's start this chapter**.

* * *

><p><strong>With Bruce, Cale and Wolfy<strong>

Bruce was out of the wheelchair but was walking with a slight limp. The trio walked through the parking lot as Cale stayed on Bruce's side to make he didn't fall over and Wolfy wheeled the chair along just in case. The three looked around for a suitable vehicle but founded nothing but two and four passenger cars. They were about to give up until they found an old van surrounded by zombies. The three hid in the nearby bushes as they began to form a plan.

"You think that van could hold all of us," Bruce whispered.

"If not, we could make room," Cale said.

"But what about them," Wolfy asked referring to the zombies. Bruce looked up from the bushes but it was hard to see without his glasses. He managed to spot his new car a few feet in front of him. Bruce sighed as he throw a fireball at his car. The BMW exploded causing the zombies to run towards it; giving the trio the opportunity to push the van to a safe place on the side of the school. Bruce slid out the side door to find something very interesting.

"Guys, check this out," Bruce called over. Cale and Wolfy walked over and their eyes grew as wide as they could.

"How the hell can someone have those," Cale and Wolfy said together as Bruce grinned.

**With Dust, T.J., and Jarick**

They were in the men's locker room looking for any survivors.

"So, this is way a high school locker room looks like," Dust as he saw gray lockers and beige benches.

"Yep," Jarick said, "too bad this will be your only time seeing it."

"Alright, what the hell is your problem," T.J. demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell are you in such a bad mood?"

"I don't know. The world this being taken over by zombies always put me in a happy mood." Jarick tried to continue forward but as greeted by T.J.'s electrified claw right in front of his face.

"Listen here, just because B. put us on the same team doesn't mean I won't kill you like another zombie."

"Get your claw out of my face you hood rat wannabe." With that, T.J. snapped. He clawed at Jarick and managed to cut off his arm. Jarick staggered back as T.J. went for another attack. Jarick just dodged as T.J. slashed away. T.J. cornered Jarick as he charge his electricity. T.J. was seconds away from striking Jarick but was stopped by a kick to the ribs by Dust.

"You two, knock it off this instant," Dust yelled. T.J. and Jarick were both shocked a Dust's change of character. "It's obvious you two won't get along but there's something you both want; you want to survive. Now, either you guys work through this bullshit or I'll kill both of you. Have I made myself clear!?" T.J. and Jarick looked each before looking away in disgust.

"After we meet up with everyone else, you don't talk to me," T.J. said. Jarick nodded as his arm slowly grew back. The three continued to look for anyone but the tension from the fight still hung in the air.

**With Jules, Heath, and Chel**.

They arrived at what was left of the cafeteria, looking for any water and/or food. The entered the kitchen and began to raid the refrigerator and freezer.

"Let's see here," Heath said as he looked through the fridge, "salads, bottled waters, fruit cups, jello, milk, mystery meat. Hey babe, you find anything else?" Jules and Chel stepped out the walk-in freezer with armfuls of frozen vegetables and meat.

"How are we going to get all of this out of here," Jules asked as the looked at their haul. They were forming a plan when Chel came up with one. She took out her phone but saw it was dead.

"Great," Chel said annoyed. "Either one of you know Bruce's phone number?" Jules nodded and took out her phone to call Bruce but Chel stopped her. "It'll make too much noise. Text him." Jules nodded once again and texted.

"Bruce, we found food but it's a lot and we don't wanna walk through the school with it. Did you get a vehicle?" A few seconds passed before Bruce responded.

"Yeah, meet us by the exit on the right side of the school." The only mixed group gathered the food and made the walk to the vehicle in question.

**With Bruce, Cale and Wolfy**

The trio looked at their bounty the van held when T.J., Dust and Jarick walked over with two others. One immediately ran over to Bruce and wrapped her arms around his neck while T.J. carried the other over his shoulder.

"Oh, Bruce darling. I can't believe it's really you," the first one said in a Russian accent. Her hair was long, reaching down past her waist, with soft curls and uneven bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were an emerald green with mascara surrounding them. She wore an off the shoulder pink top with dark pink large polka dots, white skater skirt, a shiny grey belt, brown booties, violet stockings colorful plastic bangles on her right hand and a lot of rings on both her hands. She also had a claw mark on her shoulder and stud earrings, which was slightly hidden by her hair. She rested her head on Bruce's chest as Bruce looked at the other one.

This one was male wear black leather jacket with a hood, red v neck shirt, black jeans, red converse and a gold chain in the form of a cross. His hair was a short spiky black quiff. But the most notably thing was that he was unconscious.

"What happened to that guy," Bruce asked but only got shrugs from the three. It wasn't until the girl said something that explained what happened.

"Well, we were hiding from the zombies, he tried to flirt with me but then he passed out," she said. As she was talking, the guy woke up. T.J. felt him moving and sat him down as not to cause any commotion. The guy straightened out his jacket and looked at his new surroundings.

"Whoa, this isn't art room. Where the hell am I," the guy said. The guy's question was about to be answered but Jules, Heath and Chel came out the school running. Jules froze the door shut as they place the food and water on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you guys," Bruce said in concern for all of their safety.

"We accidentally knock over a trash can and it caused them to flock towards us," Heath said in between pants. Heath looked up at Bruce and saw some girl wrapped around him. "So, who's the girl around your neck?" Bruce hadn't realized it but the girl was still hugging him. Bruce gently pushed her off him and took a few steps back.

After a moment of awkwardness, everyone began to introduce each other and finding out the girl's name was Delison and the guy's name was Nahliel. They then looked at the vehicle Bruce, Cale and Wolfy acquired to some unsettling looks.

"So guys, what do you think," Cale asked acting as if it was the best thing ever. He received a lot of looking away and unfinished sentences as they didn't expect this as a way to get around. Bruce saw this and decided to put everyone at ease with their ride of choice. He opened the backdoor to reveal a large back area with a few cases of alcohol, a first aid kit and, for some reason, shag carpeting. T.J. and Nahliel's eyes grew wide at the sight of booze in the back of the van. Wolfy lifted their jaws off the ground as everyone started to funnel in.

"Oh, wait. Chel, I think you may be familiar to this," said Bruce as he handed Chel a new weapon. Chel instantly recognized it as a M4A1 carbine with EOTech 553 HOLOgraphic sight.

"Where was this," Chel asked as she cocked the weapon in hand.

"It was in the back along with this," Bruce then pulled out a small handgun from his back pocket. "Hey bro, want to try this?"

"Aw yeah, bring that bad boy my way." Bruce was about to hand it over when Heath stepped in between them.

"Why are you giving him a gun? I deserve it more than he does." Bruce pointed the chamber of the gun a Heath with his finger on the trigger. "What about your truce?" Bruce groaned as he lowered the gun and handed it to Dust.

Bruce made his way to the driver's seat but collapsed due to his earlier injuries Wolfy picked up Bruce and placed him in the back with T.J., Jarick, Heath, Jules, Delison, Nahliel and Wolfy himself. Wolfy grabbed first aid kit crawled over to Bruce. He removed Bruce's jacket and shirt to see blood soaked bandages around his torso. Wolfy began to bandage Bruce's wound as Cale and Dust sat in the front seat. Cale pulled the van keys and started up their ride.

"Everyone ready to go," Cale ask. Everyone nodded but T.J. stopped Cale from pulling off. He opened a case of the alcohol and passed a bottle to everyone. Nahliel was about to drink but, once again, T.J. stopped him.

"I'll like to make a toast to Bruce. For his eighteenth birthday he has defeated multiple zombies, almost died and is still standing with us. To Bruce!"

"To Bruce," everyone but Heath cheer as they all took a sip from their bottles. Jules managed to get away from Heath for a moment and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Bruce," Jules said quietly as she slid back to Heath. Bruce was completely stunned by Jules action only to have it done again by Delison.

"Happy birthday, my king," Delison whispered in Bruce's ear. Bruce was now a deep shade of red as the toast and cheering came to an end.

"So Bruce, where exactly are we going," Cale asked as he began to pull away from the school.

"W-We're going to Led's h-house," Bruce stuttered. Everyone, especially Delison, questioned Bruce's choice but he explained. "It has a large wall and gate surrounding the mansion so it will be a good place to stay." This only brought up another question but Jules was the one to ask it.

"How exactly do you know this?" Bruce was about to answer but Delison wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck answered for him.

"He's been over a few time, sweetie," she said with a coy smile. Jules felt a bit of anger build up but didn't let it show. Everything was silent until Wolfy spoke up.

"Well, it's settled. To Led's house we go." Cale continued to drive while asking for directions from Delison from time to time as they said goodbye to their normal lives and hello to the hell they're now in.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: And with that we're finally out of the school.<strong>

**Cub: HOLD IT! What was with that "king" line?**

**Tiger: If you remember from the application, you should know that Delison likes to refer to herself as a queen. With the fact that she is the other how has a crush on Bruce, it makes sense that she'll call him king.**

**Cub: Hmmm. I'll accept that logic for now. Let's reply to the reviews**

**Tiger: Yes we shall do that post haste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Replying to Reviews<strong>_

_**Ch. 1:**_

_**Fuzzy-Panda12 -**_

_**Tiger: We have no idea. The only anime/manga that we've seen that involved pills was Detective Conan, best anime by the way. If anyone does know an anime/manga that involves people dying from pills while others survived, let us know.**_

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Ghostassasssin-**_

_**Cub: Thanks both of us love to entertain and each person who likes it gives us so much joy and motivation.**_

_**VanillaFlowerz-**_

_**Tiger: Oh my god, fangirl alert. Brother what's the level is her fangirlism**_

_**Cub: It's only at 25%. We're safe, for now. Just as long as we don't add to it.**_

_**Ch. 5**_

_**Koreijutsu-shi -**_

_**Tiger: Thanks for the tip. Personally, one of my greatest flaws is grammar and spotting grammar. Our computers, we use both a laptop and desktop, does pick up these mistakes because the way we write actually makes sense to it. So yeah, we'll use it when we can and if we can't it's because we both have busy lives.**_

_**Ghostassasssin-**_

_**Cub: Thanks and the reason why we had everyone cry is because they were mourning Bruce's "death". Now looking back at it we should had everyone show one of the stages of grief.**_

_**Tiger: But there were six people and there's only five stage.**_

_**Cub: True.**_

_**Vi11age(now known as Jayut) -**_

_**Tiger: As we said before, Bruce and Dust are my brother and myself. And yes, there are days where I want to make a field goal attempt using him as the ball. But if anyone else tried that, I'm going street fighter bonus car stage on them. Also, Wolfy's power will become very useful with all the tension in the air.**_

_**Cub: We're a match away from this powder keg exploding.**_

_**FrostedCrazy68-**_

_**Cub: What can we say, my brother and I are a living cliche so it makes sense that we put a few of them in here.**_

_**VanillaFlowerz-**_

_**Tiger: Indeed, it was a tearful reunion. *cries a little***_

_**Cub: Jules as a nurse *imagines it then falls over with a nosebleed***_

_**Tiger: *looks over at brother* I don't want to know what he was think. And Jules, we kind of knew that Vanilla-chan was a few cents short of a dollar.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: And that's it for now. And to whoever reported Mookie's story, I will find you. And when I do, I WILL FU-<strong>

_**We are currently suffering technical difficulties. Please enjoy this image of a lion cub sleeping. *shows an image of a baby tiger cub wrapped in a baby blue blanket.***_

**Tiger: AND THEN USE YOUR SKULL AS A MUG! *slowly calms down* Sorry for that. I can get a little...passionate about certain things.**

**Cub: *cowering in the corner* Brother, you scare me at times.**

**Tiger: It's okay dear brother of mine. *hugs him* Also, if you haven't guessed already, Jules and Delison both have a crush on Bruce and since I'm too lazy to properly ship people, I'll put up a poll so you guys can ship Bruce.**

**Cub: Sounds good to me. Until next time, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 6: Love Lost

**Tiger: Hello everyone and happy Valentines day. Cubby isn't here but don't think it's me by myself. Allow me to introduce you to Axel.**

**Axel: Um...hi.**

**Tiger: Axel is a little shy but he's a good friend.**

**Axel: Uh...yeah *look at Tiger then blushes* just a friend.**

**Tiger: Now let's do this Axel**

* * *

><p>The group was riding through the zombies infected downtown as everyone was doing their own thing. Wolfy finished bandaging Bruce's chest to the delight of Bruce himself. Heath was sleeping on Jules as she talked to Dust. T.J. and Jarick also fell into a deep slumber as Jarick arm still regenerating. Chel was checking out her newly acquired gun as Delison guided Cale to her house.<p>

Along the way, they saw someone walking in the middle of the street. The person wore a MARPAT woodland pattern camouflage outfit and had shoulder long blonde hair. The person also had a rifle strap to the back and a Beretta in hand. Cale slowed down as to not hit the person. Bruce was about to get up but Wolfy kept him down.

"Your wounds won't heal probably if you're standing." Bruce was a little annoyed by Wolfy's words as Chel looked to see what was going on. Chel found that the person was fairly familiar.

"No, it couldn't be," Chel said aloud. "Cale pull along side her." Cale did as Chel said and drove to the side of the person. Chel opened the side door and looked at the person in question. "Lieutenant Kayla?" The woman turned at the name.

"Strickland," the Lieutenant said. Chel extended her hand which Kayla grabbed and hopped in the van. "Nice to see ya again Strickland." The two began to chat amidst each other as Cale sped up.

"So, you two know each other," Wolfy said.

"Yeah this is Lieutenant Kayla Lemm. She would occasion come over to the school during ROTC meetings."

"Well any friend of Chel is welcomed aboard," Bruce said as he extended his hand. Kayla was a bit skeptical but still shook Bruce's hand. Bruce introduced everyone as T.J. woke up for his slumber.

"Yo, are we there yet," T.J. yawned and stretched.

"We're still miles away," Delison said to T.J.'s shock.

"Damn girl, how far do you live?" Delison ignored the question as she continue to direct Cale. "Well, if we're going to be in here for awhile, we should at least play some music." T.J. took out his phone and connect it in to the radio. He swiped through his phone before selecting one of his mixes.

As the music began, T.J. and Nahliel began to rock their heads to beat as everyone else held their ear at how loud it was. Unknown to the group, the zombies were able to hear the music and began to track it down. Jarick woke up and shut off the music.

"Hey, what was that for? The bass was about to drop," T.J. argued. Before Jarick could tell off T.J. but something slammed into the side of the van. Cale looked in the side mirror to see wolf/human like zombies.

"Guys, we go company," Cale yelled to the back. Kayla, Chel and Dust grabbed their weapons and tried to fired out. However, the size and the fact the back of the van didn't have windows made it hard for them to hit them. The hybrid zombies continue to slam into the van making everyone slam into each other.

"How the hell do we kill these guys," the Lieutenant ask. Bruce thought for a bit before a plan popped his head.

"T.J., cut a hole in the side of the van. Girls, get ready to fire." T.J. used his claw to cut a hole big enough for Chel and Kayla to shoot. Both girls took their positions and began to fire at the swamp. One by one they dropped each zombies they could before zombies started to fall back and sprinted ahead. Dust began to shoot at the one in front as Kayla and Chel opened the back door and continue to shoot. T.J. shoot bolts of lightning to help the girls as Cale swerved passed tipped over cars.

They fought for awhile as they got on the mostly clear highway. One hybrid got bold and jumped into the van. The creature went after Heath and bit his forearm. Heath began to punch and kick the creature off him before Bruce burned it off. Wolfy went over to Heath and started to clean and wrap his of the hybrid attempted what the first one did but the military girls closed the doors.

"If this keeps up we'll run out of ammunition," Kayla said. In the front seat Cale was thinking of a plan as Dust ran out of bullets.

"Hey guys, I have an idea but it's risky."

"At this point we'll try anything," Bruce said. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Okay, Jarick, I need you to drive." Jarick and Cale made the necessary switch as Dust held the steering wheel. "Kayla and Chel open the door. When I get outside, Jarick, I need you to floor it."

"Can do," Jarick said as the military girls open the door. Cale got out and yelled "hold on" as Jarick slammed on the gas pedal. Cale used his powers and pushed the van passed its top speed. Cale pushed the van over the lead swamp and beyond as everyone inside held on to either the seat or the dashboard.

After a few minutes of nonstop running, slowed down and everyone loosened their grips. Sighs of relief was heard as they stepped out the van to stretch. After Jarick got out, he sucker punched T.J.

"What the hell was that for," T.J. said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Because of you and your damn music, those zombies found us." T.J. unleashed his claws as Jarick took the combat knife that was strapped to Kayla's leg. The two looked at each other with killer intentions before the sound of yelling was heard. Everyone, turned to see Heath gripping his arm in pain. Jules was the first to walk over to him but stopped at Heath's words.

"No! Don't come any closer." Kayla, Chel, Dust, T.J., Jarick and Bruce got into fighting positions as Jules tried to stop them.

"No, don't hurt him."

"Out of the way Juliet," Bruce said in a much more serious tone, "it us or him." Jules felt conflicted as to what to do. On one hand, they were about to kill her boyfriend right in front of her but on the other hand she'll be free from Heath. She was given her answer as the raspy group echoed through the empty highway. They group looked to witness Heath eyes have turned lifeless. Wolfy tried to control him but it was too late; Heath had turned full zombie.

Heath lunged for Jules only to have Bruce intercept with a flaming fist. Heath shook off the hit and went after Bruce. Bruce didn't fight back but instead dodged each attempt at his life.

"What is he doing," Dust questioned, "bro, finish him!" Bruce didn't answered as he continued to avoid Heath. Everyone questioned why Bruce didn't kill the once average teen until Jules spoke up.

"Bruce, it's okay. You can... you can kill him," her voice softened at the last part. Heath lunged once more only to have Bruce hand wrap around his neck. Bruce allowed his flame to spread towards Heath, causing him to scream in pain.

"Heath, the only reason I'm doing this because Jules loves you," Bruce said in a darker tone than normal, "If I had it my way, you would suffer a life as a zombie." Bruce finished burning Heath as the sound of zombies were heard approaching them. Everyone got into the van as Bruce was the last to enter. Cale started the van as each other was still reeling from what just happened. Jules was on the verge of tears Dust comfort her

After a few more hours of driving, they finally made it to their destination. It was around seven o'clock as they pulled up to the front gate of the mansion.

"Parol'," the man at the gate said. No one understood until Delison opened the side door and replied to the guard.

"Krasnyye rozy." The guard pressed a button and the gates opened up. Cale drove in as everyone looked at the almost exotic landscape. Bruce and Delison wasn't too impressed as the came up to the door. Everyone got out, making sure they weren't bringing any weapons into the mansion.

"Well everyone, we're here," Bruce said as he pulled opened the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: And that's it for this chapter. Hey Axel, I'm going to get some popcorn and a movie, can you take care of the reviews<strong>

**Axel: Sure.**

**Tiger: *leave room***

**Axel: Okay...let's do this *inhales deeply***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Relying to the Reviews:<strong>_

_**Goshuujin-sama -**_

_**Dude, you have no idea what you have done. Two thirds of this fanbase is yaoi fangirls and you just gave them ammunition for shipping. And yaoi isn't just for girls.**_

_**Ghostassasssin -**_

_**Actually in the third chapter, Jarick said he can regenerate and it applies to cuts and limbs (and probably his head. Tiger has the freedom to choose if he can or not.) T.J. is easily angered and Jarick is sarcastic so their going to clash a lot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Axel: That wasn't so bad<strong>

**Tiger: *enters room* You finished with the reviews. Good for you.**

**Axel: *blushes***

**Tiger: *sigh* Axel, I'm straight and I know you have a crush on me.**

**Axel: Oh. *tears up***

**Tiger: But, there's nothing wrong with closure.**

**Axel: What d-do you me-**

**Tiger: *kisses Axel for a few seconds then pulls away* Feel better?**

**Axel: I-I-I *faints***

**Tiger: *laughs* Anyway, I should explain the four Russian words I used. The first one, "parol'", means "password". The second and third words, "krasnyye" and "rozy", mean "red" and "roses".** **Until next time, I'm Tiger and the guy passed out is Axel saying, Ciao and have a love filled Valentine's Day. *licks lips* Hmmm. Taste like apples.**


	8. Chapter 7: End of Day One

**Tiger: *hanging upside down* Hey, so we're experiencing so difficulties with our world so there might be some problems with story**

**Cub: *floating by* Yeah, how did this happen?**

**Tiger: I haven't got a clue. Think you can start the chapter?**

**Cub: Yeah. Hold on. *presses button and music plays* That's the smooth jazz button. *presses another button and it started to rain* That's the rain button. *presses another button and the chapter begins***

* * *

><p>The teens, and the one adult, stood in main foyer and looked at how empty it was. Not a soul in sight as everyone walked around. The began to check the some of the nearby rooms but they were just as empty.<p>

"Hello," Bruce yelled out, "Sasha, where the hell are ya?" Silence was the only response he got as the night sky settled in. T.J. and Nahliel closed the doors as everyone took a seat on the floor and step.

"So," Jarick said, "what do we do now? Apparently, Bruce's hook up decided to leave before the zombies got in." Bruce took in a deep breath but the smell of guts, flesh and sweat filled his nose.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a much needed bath." As Bruce said that, everyone agreed that a bath would be nice. Delison and Bruce guided everyone to the washroom where it was split; guy's washroom on the left side of the hall and girl's on the right. As the split into the respective groups, they entered the washrooms.

With the Guys

The guys, except Bruce, was surprised at the size of the room. The room had a kidney shape tub with a few showers on the side wall. There was also a sauna off to the corner along with towels and soaps. As they looked over the room, they failed to hear the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

"Are you guys gonna stand around, gawking, or are we gonna take a bath," Bruce said already dawning a towel around his waist. It was a bit awkward but soon each guy got ready for their group bath.

"Hey, what about our clothes," Wolfy ask. "They will still reek after our bath.

"Don't worry," Bruce said. He then clapped his hands and two robots came out. One of them took the clothes and began to wash them inside itself.

"Washerbots, nice," T.J. said as the guys got in the tub.

"Dust don't forget to wash your hair,"Bruce said in a fatherly way.

"Make me," Dust defiantly replied back. Soon Bruce was chasing Dust around the tub.

With the Girls

Already in the warm water, the girls began to wash off the dirt and grime of the day. After a few minutes they just sat in the immense tub and relaxed.

"So," Chel said look at Kayla, "what brought you out into the insanity?"

"I was looking for Chris."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

"Who's Chris," Jules ask.

"My husband."

"Really. How long you've been married?"

"Almost a year now. We were planning our anniversary when Chris was called to the base. Then a few minutes later, the zombies came and I've been looking for him since."

"Well I hope we find him," Chel said.

"Me too," Kayla said.

With the Guys

They had finished their bath as they decided to hit the sauna for a few minutes. Bruce turned on the artificial heating rocks and pour a bit of water on them.

"Ah," T.J. sighed out, "when we survive this zombie shit, I'm definitely getting one of these in my house."

"No doubt man," Nahliel agree as they kicked back with their hands behind their head. Everybody began to relax as the steam filled the room. A few minutes later, Bruce decided to leave as the rest guys stayed in a few more minutes. The bots finished washing and drying the clothes and were now folded neatly by the door. Bruce dried off, put on his clothes and headed down the hall.

As Bruce walked down the hall, a sense of guilt washed over him. The guilt wasn't from killing Heath but was from where they were. He was grateful that the guys didn't ask 'how does he know the place' or 'how did know about the bots'. The truth of the matter is that this house was the home of the Russian Mafia. Bruce would occasionally help them out with business transactions and foreign affairs. The only people who knew this was himself and Delison. During his moment of thinking, he failed to realized he had made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was fully stocked with the newest of cooking utensils and food. Bruce remember having many meals here consisting of imported wine and meat. Bruce began rummage through the fridge until he heard something.

"Hey there," a voice called causing Bruce to jump in a fright. He turned around to see Delison standing in only a towel. "See anything you like?"

Bruce's face turned red as he tried to find the most appropriate set of words. "Don't you think you should put on some clothes?"

"It's my house, I could walk around in a towel if I want to," she retorted as walked closer to Bruce. "Oh Bruce, there's something I need to show."

_"Don't think anything dirty. Don't think anything dirty. Don't think anything dirty," _Bruce repeated in his head as Delison grabbed his arm and led him away. A few moments later, the were in the basement where a metal door greeted them. Delison typed in a code and the door opened revealing a fully stocked laboratory. Bruce was stunned to see the various items in the room as he stepped in. The lab had an examination table, surgical tools that looked ready to be used and chemicals that lined the shelves.

"So, what do you think," Delison asked as she tossed on a nearby lab coat.

"I think, you must've seriously blackmailed someone to get this."

"True but that's beside the point. I need your help," Delison now had Bruce's full attention after saying that. "I know something up with this whole zombie thing and I want your help as to what caused it."

"You mean, have me do all the work and you just copy it like you do with my homework? At least T.J. had the courtesy to asked first."

"Hey I can help. I may not look it but I'm very smart." Bruce raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Look, I'm smart. The reason I would copy from is because it admire you." Delison steps closer to Bruce. "The way you stay cool during those business transactions, your kind nature, hell, I even admire your nerdy glasses! And it's because all that, it's the main reason why I love." The space between the two was barely visible as Bruce stared into Delison emerald eyes. Bruce took a moment to resister everything before responding.

"Okay, I'll help you but I'm not sure about a relationship. Right now, let's work on surviving and finding out what happened." Delison nodded as Bruce headed out the lab. "We'll do some research later on tonight." Delison agreed as they headed back up stairs to rejoin the group. They went back to where the washrooms were but no one was their. They began to worry until they heard music playing. They followed it to the source to everyone in the ballroom partying. The music was too loud from zombie to track them but was loud enough for everyone to hear it clearly. T.J. was currently in the DJ booth, with Dust, as he saw Bruce walk in.

"Yo,everybody, make some noise for the B-Day Boy," T.J. yelled into the make causing everyone to cheer. Delison and Bruce looked around as their eyes fell on Jarick who was dance like there was no tomorrow. Bruce found Jules and walked over to her.

"What's up with Jarick," Bruce asked.

"He's drunk," Jules replied as she fell over. Bruce grabbed her before she hit the floor only to have his nose assaulted by the smell of alcohol. He then noticed how almost everyone was dancing incoherently to the music or was falling over.

"Hey Delison, I think everyone's drunk," Bruce called out but to no response. He turned Delison around to she that her face was now a bright tint of red.

"Bruce, your a jerk," Delison slurred, "I tell you I l-love you and you friendzone me, what the fuck man." Bruce gripped the bridge of his nose as he spotted and unopened bottle. He shrugged his shoulders and he decided to join in the drunken fray.

"Happy birthday to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Cub: *in black and white* Hey, we're still having problems but Tiger is working on the problem. In the meantime, I'll reply to the reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Replying to Reviews:<strong>_

_**Koreijutsu-shi -**_

_**I'm going to say it now, two more characters will die. The first one was pick from the beginning and the last one will be picked at random. We're sorry if anyone's OC is killed off but you should have expected this; It a HOTD story.**_

_**VanillaFlowerz -**_

_**Hmmm. Maybe you're going to miss Heath is because you've fallen for his bad boy attitude or maybe the fact that Bruce killed him to save everyone *cough* mainly Jules *cough cough*. And thanks, we hope you had a happy Valentines too. *hugs you*. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**_

_**Ghostassasssin -**_

**_Again G.A., thanks for the compliment_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: *in ultraviolet* Well I tried all I can but nothing.<strong>

**Cub:Did you unplugging it and plug it back in.**

**Tiger: Hold on. *unplugs console and plugs it back in***

**Cub: *still in black and white* Damn, thought that would work. Anyway until next time I'm Cub**

**Tiger: And I'm Tiger**

**Both: Ciao.**


	9. Chapter8: Training, Battle and Rage

**Cub: What's everyone. Cub is large and in charge bringing you another chapter. Tiger will be here shortly but in the meantime, I have complete control. Prepare for the insanity known as Cub.**

* * *

><p>Bruce woke up with a mind splitting headache. Most of last night was a blur as tried to remember what happened. He managed to get himself up but his legs gave out making fall to his knees. His vision focused as he saw everyone still sleeping. Bruce held his head as he regretted drinking last night. He tried to stand again when the smell of something cooking filled his nose. He gave up on walking and crawled his way to the kitchen to see what was going on. Upon his arrival, he spotted two pairs of legs, one her the stove and the other by the counter. With the help of a nearby chair, Bruce got up to the top of the counter to see the faces of Jules and Dust. Dust was happily kicking his legs as Jules cooked what appeared to be pancakes. Jules looked behind her to see Bruce in a sick mood.<p>

"Bruce are you okay," Jules said as she walked over to her childhood friend. His response was a groan as Dust got a glass of water for his brother. Jules pressed her hand against Bruce's head as a small amount of ice left her hands.

"What happened last night," Bruce said as he slowly drank the water. Dust, who wasn't drunk, told them what after a few minutes into the party.

Bruce, Jarick and Wolfy was singing incoherently as Cale was playing instruments that weren't there. T.J. was passed out in the booth as Kayla and Chel were puking their guts out in a plant. Nahliel had left the room and still has no idea where he was or if he's okay. But the one thing that stood out was that Delison was flirting with Jules as they slowed danced in the middle of the room. Bruce and Jules couldn't believe what they heard. Bruce felt like an ass while Jules didn't know how to feel. Jules walked back to the pancakes as Nahliel and T.J. walked into the kitchen completely fine.

"Man that was some party," Nahliel said as they sat down and grabbed some fruit, "we should do it again sometime."

"As long as I'm alive, we are never doing that again," Bruce said as he warmed his hand and pressed them to his head. Nahliel laughed at Bruce's words as T.J. began to help Jules with breakfast. A few minutes later everyone was in the kitchen with either a look of guilt or shame on their faces. They sat in silence as they ate their breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausages and orange juice. As they ate, Jules decided to spark a conversation.

"So, what should we do today?" Everyone remained silent. Bruce took a sip of his juice before standing up.

"We're going to train." The group looked at Bruce as he stood in front of the stove. "After last night's events, we should do something more productive. So, let's wash up and head out front." Bruce walked out the kitchen as the rest stayed.

"So, are we really going to train," Nahliel ask. "Personally, I rather check out this place."

"I say we should," Delison said, "it'll be a good chance see everyone's abilities."

"I'm with the Deli," Dust said to Delison hatred. Everyone continued to eat as they agreed on doing some training. Dust finished his breakfast and headed off to find his brother in the large mansion.

With Bruce

Bruce was in the sea of books known as the library as he deeply thought of everything. Bruce wanted to know exactly why this was happening but because of the party he would have to wait to find out. He came up with some ideas but all revolved around what made him and some of the others different. He was at a dead end with his hypothesis when his brother entered the library.

"Hey bro," the younger one said. Dust looked at the expression of his brother and knew it too well. "Brother, what are you thinking about." A moment of silence passed before Bruce got up and eyed his brother.

"Dust, what if we're the cause of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if zombification is a side effect of the powers we have." Dust thought about his brother's words before shrugging it off.

"I don't think so. Sure, there's a high death rate but I don't it would turn people into zombies." Dust cheerfully smiled at his brother.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Dust placed his hands behind his head as he explained.

"Someone told me that if you look at the negatives of life, things are unclear and ugly. But if you look at the positives, you'll see the beauty life as to offer.

"How told you that?"

"You did."Bruce's expression softened as his brother said that. He never knew why but his brother always brought him back to normal when his thoughts got darker and unlike him. Bruce returned his brother's smile with one of his own. They began playfully punch each other until Jules walked in on them.

"Now there's the boys I grew up with," she said as they laughed about the past.

"So, everyone's ready to train," Bruce said as he calmed down from their shared laughter. Jules nodded as they left the library and made their way to the front door. "Hey, I never did apologize for, you know, killing your boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah. To be honest, I didn't really love him. Don't get me wrong, he was nice when he wanted to be but he was too arrogant."

"Why did you date him then," Dust said as the walked down the main stairs.

"Our parents set us up together." Their conversation was end as they opened the doors to see everyone warming up for their training. T.J. was transforming his hand back and forth between normal, claw and blade as Wolfy timed him. Chel and Kayla were cleaning their respective guns and other weapons as they talked about something or other. Delison was practicing with her epee blade as Nahliel watched. Cale was doing some sit ups with his coat and fedora laying next to him. Bruce grabbed everyone's attention as they stopped their training for a moment and walked up to the steps.

"First off, let me say, I'm happy all of you decide to do some training. I know we have different backgrounds but that wouldn't divide us; it will only make us stronger. And I know some of us have butted heads but that's in the past. We may be the only survivors in the world right now so we can't let the past hold us down." The group nodded except Kayla who was thinking about the "only survivors" part. Before Bruce could continue, Dust stepped in.

"Bruce is right. I wise man once said, "the past doesn't dictate who we are". We may have been in the military, or a DJ, or a cynical asshole."

"I think we may still have a cynical asshole that you were talking about," T.J. said causing Jarick to roll his eyes.

"Focus. What I'm trying to say is that keep that past in the past cause right now we need to think about the future. If we don't, then those this out there win. Now, who with me!" Everyone cheered at the brothers motivational speech. Dust patted his brother's shoulder as he stepped forward. "Go get 'em bro." Bruce gave a small smirk as he looked at the others.

"Okay, we're going to split up into different groups to spar and train. First, everyone with powers step to the left and everyone without power to the right." Everyone did what they were told and broke off into the groups. "Alright, Dust, Chel and Kayla, I want you guys to practice aiming and shooting. Delison and Nahliel, since Delison has a surplus of swords and blades, I want you two to practice some sword skills."

"What? I don't have-" Delison said before Bruce gave her a "you really want play that game" look. "Fine, wait here." She walked back into the mansion as Bruce continued to call out the groups.

"Cale and T.J., I want you to improve your speed and accuracy; T.J. only use half of your energy so you don't kill him." T.J. understandably nodded as Delison walked out with two double edged swords. Nahliel grabbed one of the swords and was excited to feel the weight of sword.

"Deli, this is awesome."

"Thank you and if you call me Deli again I will not hesitate to end you."

"Duly noted."

"If I may continue. Jarick and Wolfy, I want you to test the limits of your powers. So, on occasion, interrupt any group and test them." The two agreed to the terms which left Jules and Bruce to spar. Jules was a little nervous but Bruce assured her everything was going to be fine.

Minutes turned to hours as they fought, improved and got to know each other and their abilities. The sun was as they decided break for a meal. T.J., Dust, Jarick and Bruce ate some of the snacks for the van while the rest headed inside to make a real meal.

"I'll be the first to admit this time with all of you has been enjoyable," Jarick said as he crunched on some chip.

"Yeah," T.J. said, "and even though the world's basically ending, it's times like this that should give us hope." They continued to eat the junk food as a loud bang was heard. The four looked at the the main gate and saw a horde of zombies trying to get in. Different types banged their bodies and heads against the gate as everyone else ran out. They looked at the zombies as the sound of metal bending became audible. Everyone got ready for battle as they steal their nerves and waited for the zombies to come in. Seconds tick as the only sounds were the groans of zombies and their combina heartbeats. Dust shook with fear and anticipation as he looked at his brother and was taken back. Bruce, his brother, the smartest and most logical person he knew, looked uncertain; almost scared. The gate, and part of the wall, broke as the horde of various zombies ran towards the group.

"Charge," Bruce yelled as the group charged at the horde, weapons in hand and powers on full display. They fought tooth and nail and gave it all they got. Hours past and day turned to night as blood stain the grass around them. Soon, the horde shrunk as the group became exhausted. They were almost done until the sound of booming steps approaching. T.J. killed off the last of the zombies as they looked upon the monstrous form in front of them.

The beast was at least ten feet tall with claws. It's body wasn't muscular but had a runner's build. The group leered up at the beast and began to fight. Bruce and T.J. started to punch the monster but were both backhanded and crashed into Jarick and Wolfy. Bruce got back up and when after the massive zombie along with Jules and Delison. Chel, Kayla, and Dust took cover and began to fire rounds of ammunition at the zombie. Jules froze one of the legs and Delison tried to cut it off as Bruce struck the other leg with fire. The beast kicked the three teen away, sending them back to mansion doors. Jules made a landing pad made of snow to soften their crash.

Meanwhile, things weren't looking too good for the other as the military girls and Dust ran out of ammunition. T.J. tried to electrocute the foe as Cale used the energy off of T.J. to accelerate his own speed and began to throw punches. Dust and Kayla went after their foe with the bat and knife, trying to cause any damage. The zombie brought his claw up and had it's target set on Kayla. Kayla didn't see this but Dust did as he sprinted over towards here. He managed to push Kayla out the way but the claw ripped through Dust's side. He screamed out allowing everyone to hear his pain. Bruce got up and ran towards his brother as Delison and Jules got back in the fray Bruce tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much to control. Dust turned pale as Bruce knew the inevitable was approaching.

"Bruce," Dust tried to say, "I see mom and dad; they're crying. How can I stop them from crying?"

"You can't," Bruce said as he stared up at the clouds.

"Brother, promise me that you wouldn't make mom and dad cry. I don't like it when they cry." A few raindrops fell on Bruce's head. "Promise me you wouldn't make them cry."

"I promise," Bruce extended his pinky to his brother as Dust did the same. They hooked their pinkies together to sealing their promise.

"Brother, I feel warm and light. Is this what death feels like?"

"Only for those who are good." Bruce hugged his brother as it was the last he'll be able to do so. "Goodbye Dustin."

"Goodbye Bruce." The clouds completely opened up as rain fell on everyone. Bruce felt something within him but I wasn't sadness. It was hot, much hotter than his usual fire. Bruce looked at his friends still fight but were on the verge of losing. The heat began to burn hotter and hotter until he couldn't take it anymore more. He let out a primal roar, catching everyone's attention; even the zombie's. As Bruce screamed his fire turned from red to yellow to blue and the white.

"You killed my brother. Now, I kill YOU!" Bruce ran up to the zombie and connected with a right hand to the jaw. The zombie was sent flying into the side wall but Bruce wasn't done yet. He ran up to the zombie and processed to cave in the skull of the former threatening beast. Everyone stood and watched at the once level headed teen turned insane with rage. Jules tried to walk up to Bruce but Kayla stopped her.

"He needs this," Kayla said. "I've seen men and women completely change because they lose a family member. They only way for him to get better is to let him have this moment." Everyone listened to Kayla as they allowed Bruce to beat on the zombie. Minutes later, Bruce's white fire slowly turned back to red then faded as he sob at the lost of his brother. Jules and Delison walked up to Bruce but stopped at the sight of what was in front of them. Bruce's clothes has burned off. Cale ran inside, grabbed a towel and through it over Bruce. Everyone bowed their heads in respect as they began to head back in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Cub: That's right, Dust has died. And I know you have a few questions. So, here's Tiger with science stuff.<strong>

**Tiger: *in a white button up shirt and khaki pants* Thank you, brother. First, I'll reply to the reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Replying to Reviews:<strong>_

_**Koreijutsu-shi -**_

_**Yes, they last chapter was rather short but the purpose of that chapter was to bring a calmer feel to the chaos.**_

_**Ghostassasssin -**_

_**I see where you might be confused but life shouldn't be wasted in fear, it shouldn't be wasted on doing what you love. This is my philosophy in life which I recommend everyone to try. Don't live in wondering, live in knowing. So having everyone party is something I would do if the world were to end.**_

_**Noob -**_

_***Dropkicks guest* no one steals my word. No one**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: Now for some future question. What is the difference between red fire and white fire? A white fire burns hotter then a red fire. A red fire burns between 600-800 °C were as a white fire burns between 1400-1600 °C; so, you're pretty dead if you mess around with a white inferno. Why did Bruce clothes just now burn off? If it wasn't obvious, Bruce clothes are fire proof. However, the hottest a fire proof suit can take up to 1093 °C; do the math, Bruce's clothes were gone but he took a step. I hope this has answer any questions you had. I'm Tiger.<strong>

**Cub: And I'm Cub**

**Both: Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 9: Finding Love in Death

**Tiger: Hey everyone. It's your favorite tiger here and *ducks and nearly missed rock* Are you guys still mad about Dust? *another rock is thrown* Okay! Cub has something planned for this, so keep your panties on, enjoy the chapter and see the winner of the poll.**

* * *

><p>Thunder roared and lightning crashed as the storm outside got worst. Everyone, except for Bruce, ate a light dinner as they discuss what to do. As for Bruce, he sat in the corner in a deep depression.<p>

"We should leave," Jarick said looking at Bruce. "If we stay, he'll become more depressed."

"We can't leave," Jules said, "we need to at least give Dustin a proper funeral."

"Why should we? It would waste time and we're pretty much on our own."

"What do you mean," T.J. asked.

"You really think the government has a plan for this? There's a good chance they'll cut their losses and abandon the states."

"They wouldn't do that," Kayla said slamming her hands on the table. "The U.S. government always has a plan, regardless of the circumstances."

"Believe what you want but the point is we need to leave this place."

"After we bury Dustin."

"We're not burying him you dumb bitch!" Bruce got up and slammed his fist to the side of Jarick face.

"Call her a bitch again and I'll enjoy ending your life," Bruce said in a dark tone. Everyone was surprised by Bruce's statement as his flames circled around his feet. Bruce headed out the room as Jarick held the burn mark on his face.

"Bruce, are you-," Jules reach out to Bruce but he shook off her attempt. Bruce continued to walk and exited the room with a slam of the door. Everyone was still in shock at Bruce's action as Jules followed Bruce out. Kayla stood up a grabbed everyone's attention.

"Let's take a vote. By a show of hands, who thinks we should have a funeral for Dust?" The remaining teens raised their hands except Jarick. "Then it's settled, tomorrow we put Dustin to rest properly." Jarick mumbled something under his breath as his face began to heal from the encounter.

With Jules

Jules managed to catch up with Bruce as he stormed down the hall. Bruce's fire burned the carpet while Jules put it out with her ice.

"Bruce, stop," Jules begged but Bruce ignored her. "Bruce, I want to talk."

"What's there to talk about," Bruce yelled.

"I know you're hurt but-"

"You know? How could you know? Dust was my brother. He was a part of me and now he's dead."

"I do know Bruce. I've been there for Dust ever since he came home from the hospital. It's hurts me just as much."

"No, it doesn't. You've been there during the day but at night it's a different story. I've been there when he had nightmares, I've been there when he was scared of the dark. You haven't been there."

"If I would, if I could and you know that. Dust may have been your brother but damn it, he was a son to me." Tears rolled down Jules face as she continued. "He came to me about dating advice, he came to me about life advice. I was like his second mother and I loved it!" Jules fell to her knees and softly cried as Bruce look at her with feelings of guilt bubbling up. Bruce kneel down to Jules level and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." Bruce's own tears began to flow as she hugged him back. "Jules, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"You said you were like a second mother to him, right?" Jules nodded. "Well, on occasion, Dust would think of me as a father figure." Bruce pulled back from the hug and stared into Jules' dark green eyes. The two didn't realize it but they were moving closer together as found comfort in each other. "Jules."

"Bruce." Before they lips could touch, a streak of lightning crashed close by. They snapped out of it as blushed immensely as they crawled away from each other. "Well that was."

"Yeah, that was...a thing." Awkwardness fill the air as the tried to gather their thoughts. Bruce was about to leave but Jules grabbed his arm.

"Bruce, I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce, I-I love you, I always have. Even when I dated Heath, it was you I wanted. I'm not sure if you feel the same way but I just needed to tell-" Jules was interrupted by Bruce's lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widen as her long time crush was now kissing her. Bruce pulled away as Jules felt like she was going to faint.

"Juliet, I'm not sure if I love you but I do know I care about you. And if being the man in your life is what it take to make sure you're safe, then I have no problem calling you my girl."

"Bruce, you have no idea how happy I am." Jules lunged onto Bruce and began to kiss him once more as Bruce happily returned the kiss. As they were making out, T.J. stumbled over the two on the floor. Bruce and Jules quickly got up but T.J. had already saw what they were doing.

"Alright Bruce," T.J. said letting out a chuckle," you finally hooked up with her. To be honest, it through you and Delison were going to march down the aisle." Bruce and Jules blushed at the thought of marriage but shied away from T.J. "Anyway, we're all about to go to sleep but I'll let you two lovebirds have some privacy." T.J. walked away leaving the two blushing a deep red. The two looked at each other before deciding to go to sleep as well. They found a room with a large circular bed big enough for the both of them. They slid into the bed and got comfortable.

"G'night Ju-" Bruce stopped mid sentence as Jules wrapped her arm around Bruce.

"Bruce, I decided. I...want you."

"Well, you got me."

"No, I mean, I _want_ you."

"Oh...Oh," Bruce said finally getting what she meant. "Are you...completely sure?"

"Yes, I want you...to me my first."

With the Guys

They found a room with enough bed for everyone as they got ready for bed.

"Hey T.J., did you find Bruce or Jules," Cale said as he got into bed.

"Yeah but they were arguing about Dust," T.J. lied.

"At least he has a brother, let alone a family," Nahliel said as he sunk into his bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I, literally, grew up on the streets. No parents, no cousins; all I had was this necklace my parents gave me."

"How do you know it from your parents," Jarick asked. Nahliel turned over the cross and showed the engraving "To our son, Nahliel. Love mom and dad." on it.

"Sorry to hear that, man," T.J. said.

"It's okay, because I know we'll meet again. I just know," Nahliel said as he clenched his necklace tightly.

With the Girls

Delison was brushing her hair as Chel and Kayla were already in bed. They were talking about random thing such as weapons and close combat fighting until Delison interjected herself into the conversation.

"Do you think could help me?"

"With what," Kayla asked.

"I want to improve my fighting skills. I may be good with a blade but there will come a time where I won't have one. So, when we have the time, teach me." Kayla and Chel looked at each before nodding in agreement. The three girls gave each other a light hug before going to bed.

The Next Day

Everyone was gathered around a hole in the ground as Bruce carried his lifeless brother to his grave. Everyone bowed their as they paid their respects. Bruce carefully lowered the body into the grave before speaking a few words about his brother. During the funeral, Jules felt a little sick as Bruce went on. By the time he finished, Jules began to vomit as Chel and Delison comfort. T.J., Cale and Nahliel began to fill the hole, Jarick went back inside while Wolfy, Delison, Chel, Kayla and Bruce took care of Juliet.

"Jules, what's wrong," Bruce asked in concern. Jules didn't make eye contact with him as she looked for the right words.

"I think...I might be,"

"Guys, come quick," Jarick said as hurried everyone inside. Bruce carried Jules bridal style as they team ran in to see a T.V. with the news on.

"That right, the U.N. has declared that all living citizens of the world to evacuate their homes and head to one of space research facilities. From there, they will be transported to our sister planet of Mars for the human race to continue. This is Rico Nasta saying goodbye and see you on Mars." The T.V. began to run in a loop as the team began to look between each other. They had no idea how far was the nearest facility or how much time they had.

"Okay everyone, you heard the man," Bruce yelled out, "we need to head to the space station and we'll survive."

"Are you serious," Jarick said. "There's no way to find out where one is." Everyone began to think about what Jarick had said. A full minute rolled by until Delison said something.

"Satellite."

"Huh?"

"The satellites should still be working and if they're working,"

"Will be able to use GSP," Bruce finished. Delison nodded at Bruce's conclusion as everyone agreed. "But we'll need a better vehicle. The van's looking a bit beat up."

"Don't worry. My family has a lot of cars and trucks."

"Define, "a lot"," T.J. asked. Delison lead everyone to the garage door. Upon opening it. They found a sea of car that would rival a car dealership. Delison picked T.J.'s jaw off the ground as she walked in garage to pick a car. She picked out a travel bus which wasn't all that good nor visually appealing.

"We're taking this," Jarick said.

"It's the only thing in here that will fit all of us." Bruce looked at the bus before calling Wolfy over.

"How long would it take to improve this?"

"What do you mean by improve?"

"Add a stronger engine, a gas tank that holds more gas, maybe a cool paint job."

"If we work together, I say about an hour maybe an hour and a half."

"Alright here's the plan, we're taking apart these other cars and we're improving the bus. It'll take some time but it will be worth it. Now come on, we might not have a lot of time." Everyone nodded as they got started stripping the cars and adding parts to the bus.

Hours passed as they finally finished the bus. The exterior was now a midnight black with dark tinted side windows. The interior had a generator that was connected to a fridge. It also and a large bed for everyone to sleep in. Everyone was about to enter the bus until Nahliel stopped them.

"We need to christen this bad boy."

"Are you serious," Jarick yelled before getting on the bus. The rest decided to go along with Nahliel's plan.

"What should we name it?" Everyone thought of names but Bruce took a can of white spray paint and put a large "BH" on the side. "BH?"

"Brotherhood, because that's what we are. We look after each other and help when needed." Nahliel shrugged his shoulder before getting a bottle of champagne.

"I hereby christen the, The Brotherhood." Nahliel slammed the bottle on the bus as everyone got on it. Kayla took the driving position as the teens sat in the other seats. Kayla started the bus and the GPS was working.

"Where would you like to go to," the GSP asked.

"Give us directions to the closest space research facility."

"Can I get a please?"

"Pretty please."

"Now calculating distance to closest space research facility. The distance is one hundred thirty-five miles away. At the end of the road, turn left."

Kayla began to drive off as Bruce and Jules were talking.

"You alright," Bruce asked.

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"I think...I might be...pregnant." Bruce didn't know how to feel so he did the only thing he could do; he kissed her. While they kissing Nahliel and T.J. decided to play little brothers.

"Bruce and Juliet sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the two sung out. Bruce and Jules blushed again but it didn't stop them from kissing. Delison looked over at the two feeling a bit broken but was happy that Bruce was happy. Bruce broke the kiss and looked over at Delison.

"Hey babe, I need to take care of something." Jules looked at Delison and knew what he was about to do. She nodded as he walked over to Delison. "Hey Delison."

"What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I know you loved me but I'm with Jules now and I want to be faithful to her. I hope we can be friends and still hang out." Delison thought about before giving an answer. She whispered something in Bruce's ear causing his eyes to grow wider. "Are you for real?" Delison nodded with a cheerful smile. "Fine. Hey Jules, can you come over here?" Jules walked over to the two as Delison got up. She then grabbed Jules and kissed her just like Bruce would. The kiss lasted a few seconds, with the occasional cat calls from the other guys, before Delison released her.

"Okay Bruce, we can still be friends. You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Bruce took his stunned girlfriend back to their seat as Kayla hit the main road.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: That's right, Jules won the poll and Bruce's affection by a margin of one vote and nine people voted.<strong>

**Cub: *holding a black book* Hey bro.**

**Tiger: Thank Gaia. What are you holding.**

**Cub: Not important. Time for reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Replying to Reviews<strong>_

_**Ghostassassin -**_

_**Tiger: Thanks again. We appreciate your reviews.**_

_**VanillaFlowerz-**_

_**Cub: Calm down girl, everything is going to be fine. You hear my *picks you up as shakes you* EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: Now that is out of the way, what's with the book.<strong>

**Cub: Relax, I know what I'm doing. *opens book and reads in Latin.* Raise lapsus. Ad in terra viventium, Dustin Hanic! *Dust appears sleeping next to Cub* It worked!**

**Tiger: Is that my book of the dead? *Cub runs away* If you excuse me, I need to punish my brother for stealing. Ciao. *chases Cub* Get back here!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Underground Family

**Tiger: Hey everyone, you know the deal by now. We're here to bring you another chapter.**

**Cub: *walks in with Dust* Hey bro, look what we found. *holds up a blue and pink ray gun***

**Tiger: Put that down. You have no idea what that can- *Cub shoots Tiger turning him into a slightly chubby girl* do. Change me back right now.**

**Cub: Okay *tries to shoot Tiger again but gun is jammed* It's not working. Start the chapter and we should have this figured out.**

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky as the bus continued to roll on. Cale was now driving as Kayla took a little nap. Meanwhile the rest of the group were talking about various things such as their new lives on Mars and Jules pregnancy. But very soon that got boring leave everyone in a state of bored agony. T.J. began to look around the bus for anything they can do as Nahliel helped him. Jules was resting her head on Bruce's shoulder as Bruce himself was staring out the window. Delison and Wolfy continued to talk until Nahliel found a deck of cards.<p>

"Any of you now how to play poker," he asked as he shuffled the cards.

"Personal, I'm a blackjack man," T.J. said as he sat at the table, "but I'll give poker a try."

"Count me in too," Wolfy said taking a seat next to Nahliel. "Delison, wanna join?"

"Sure, I could use some cash," she said seating next to T.J.

"Hey, Bruce, Jules, you want in," Nahliel asked the two.

"I'm good guys," Bruce said

"Wow, you guys aren't even married and Jules has taken control of your life."

"At least I have a girlfriend." Jules and Chel let out a small laugh as Jarick took a seat. "Besides, I have a game Jules and myself can play."

"What do you mean," Jules asked. Bruce reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of pocky. Jules got a sly grin as she knew what Bruce was thinking of. The poker players groaned at how sappy their love was but it didn't stop them from playing their game.

A few hours later, Bruce and Jules were sleeping while Cale to over for Jarick in the poker game and Chel watched.

"Alright boys," Delison said as she slid a large stack of money, "I'm all in." The guys felt a little nervous but they soon followed with "all in" bets. They laid the cards on the table and Wolfy had a royal flush. Wolfy raked the pile of cash to himself as the rest was on the verge of pulling their hair out. Soon, explosions were heard as the Jarick started to lose control of the bus. Jarick tried to keep the bus causing him to swerve across the road. Eventually, the bus tipped over and slid to a halt. Everyone groaned in pain as they recovered from the tip. They tried to get out the bus but something smashed the window and began to spray a purple substance. Everyone slowly started to pass out as the gas filled the bus.

Hours upon hours later, everyone began to wake up from their slumber.

"Wakey, wakey," a soft but mystic voice said. Everyone's eyes began to adjust as they looked around their settings. They found themselves in a dark place with only a fire their only source of light. The smell of shit and vomit filled the air as they found their arms and legs bound. "Struggled all you want but you're not going nowhere." Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from. They saw a masked Caucasian man wearing a loincloth. His body was covered in black markings and swirls as he held a hunting knife. The man turned around and spoke. "My family, today is the day we've been waiting for. Not only do we resurrect our great leader but we shall also take over the world!" Screeches rang out as the man addressed the people. "All we need is the blood of the pure and our leader shall guide us once more. Now, which one among you is pure?"

"What, exactly, do you mean by "pure"," Nahliel asked.

"He means, which one of us is a virgin," Bruce answered. Everyone looked at each other as the man became impatient. Soon, everyone confessed to the time they lost their virginities except for Delison and Cale.

"So, you are pure. Very well, your blood will do." The man cut Delison and Cale from their restraints and dragged them in front of the people he was talking to. "My family, these is ones whose blood we'll use. Let us pray for their sacrifice." They began to mutter words as the rest of the group tried to free themselves. Bruce and T.J. used their powers to break free and soon helped the others escape.

"Okay, we need a plan and fast," Kayla said.

"There's one of him and seven of us, we do need a plan," T.J. said.

"We need a real plan." Kayla looked around before she eyed the fire and came up with an idea. "Bruce, you think you can do something with that fire?"

"Just watch me," Bruce smirked as quietly walked over to the fire. As Bruce walked over he looked out to the people and his pupils shrunk; zombies nothing but zombies filled the room. Bruce stood stunned until he heard a painful groan. Everyone looked over at the man to see him holding his groin as Delison picked up his knife and cut herself and Cale free. The crowd went into an uproar as they tried to rush the stage.

"Come on, let's out of here," Delison said with no argument from the others. They began to run away from the zombies but had no idea where to go to get out. The came to a fork in the road as they debated on which way to go. A small argument broke out until Wolfy came up with an idea. He stuck his finger in his mouth then held it up between the two paths. He felt a faint breeze coming from the left and began to run down that way. The others followed as they heard the zombies approaching. Bruce made a firewall to slow them down as the group came to a dead end.

"What? No, I felt a breeze coming from here," Wolfy said feeling the wall. T.J. tried to break it with a few powered up punches but in was in vain. Soon the zombies found them and slowly approached the group. Jules, Bruce and T.J. took a fighting stance as they stared down the horde in front of them.

"You guys find a way to get us out, we'll deal with this," Bruce said as the three let their element swirl around their hands. Delison stepped up to join them with her knife in hand as the began to fight. Bruce and Jules were fighting in tandem with their fire and ice while T.J. was slashing and electrocuting any zombie in his way. Delison spent most of the time dodging and flipping her way through the zombies with the occasional slash of her knife. But, unfortunately, she was grabbed by two larger zombies while another was another eyed her with hunger in its eyes. The zombie lunged for Delison but T.J. got in between them and sent his arm through the zombie as Bruce and Jules burned and froze the larger two.

Meanwhile, everyone else was looking for a way out. Jarick was feeling the side wall along with Nahliel as Kayla and Chel checked the opposite wall. Wolfy and Cale was still searching the main wall for exit but was coming up with nothing. As they searched, Wolfy found the breeze he felt earlier. He tried to move the rocks blocking the exit but were too heavy. Soon, the search party began to help move the rocks to freedom.

With the fight, Bruce switched from red to blue as he scorched zombie after zombie. T.J. was slightly enjoying himself as crushed another skull while Jules and Delison began to work together. Jules would freeze the floor cause the horde to slip and Delison would decapitate them with her knife. The four continued to dominate before a loud explosion was heard. The zombies moved aside as the masked stepped towards the group. He threw a small pellet at them before it exploded sending Jules, Bruce, T.J. and Delison back.

"Like I said before, you're not going anywhere. You dare ruin our revival of our leader, so now all of you blood shall be drain from your bodies." The man threw more pellets at them causing the group to take cover. Bruce took cover with Wolfy and Cale as the planned their next move.

"You guys find out how the hell out of here," Bruce asked as pellets rained down from all directions.

"Yes but it's block," Wolfy said. The three began to think until they heard T.J. yelling.

"Hey masked dude," T.J. yelled. The man threw pellets at T.J. but he dodged them without any problems. "Ha, you can't even kill one kid!" The man grabbed a fist full of pellets and the sent them towards his antagonist. Using the rocks, T.J. easily missed each pellets before backing himself up against the wall.

"It's over kid," the man said as he threw a single pellet at teen. T.J. dive rolled out of the way causing the pellet to hit the wall and exploding on impact. The wall was blasted away showing a setting sun in the process. The survivors ran out the exit as the man grabbed another pellet. Before he could throw it, T.J. kick it out of his hand and into the air. T.J. them smashed the man's foot causing him to yell in pain. T.J. took advantage of this by taking the mask off the man and tilted the his head up allowing the pellet to fall into his open mouth. T.J. ran out the cave as the pellet blow the guy's head away and the zombies feeded on the remains. When T.J. left, he caused a cave in to make sure nothing could get out.

"Everyone alright," he ask as Wolfy and Kayla checked on everyone.

"A few scratches but nothing too bad," Bruce said. "That was some plan in there."

"Thanks."

"Well, we need to get back to the bus or find shelter for the night."

"Well the road is right over there so the bus came be too far," Delison said as she dusted herself off. Soon, everyone began to walk down the road in search of the bus as the sun slowly fell over the horizon

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: *still a girl* Well, I'm waiting.<strong>

**Cub: *working on the gun* It's still not working answer the reviews and check back with us.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Replying to Reviews:<strong>_

_**General Oc -**_

_**Tiger: Yes I know in a normal pregnancy, signs wouldn't be presented for at least three days. However, neither Bruce nor Jules are "normal" because of their powers. I know that's a BS excuse but that will play a part in the next chapter.**_

_**Dust: Wait!? Bruce and Jules are having a child!?**_

_**Tiger: Indeed.**_

_**VanillaFlowerz -**_

_**Dust: Wow, you and your brother managed to kill someone with your story.**_

_**Tiger: Literature is a power weapon when it is in the hands of someone how can use it. And as for you xXDarkHeartXx, I really don't mind Vanilla's silly antics all that much. In fact she reminds me of *looks at Cub* him**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: *looks around and can't find Cub. he finds a note* Bro, can't fix gun. Taking it to a professional. Have fun being a girl. -Cub :3. Why that little- *holds stomach* Oh my Gaia my lower stomach hurts so much. See you guys next time. *Screams* Ciao <strong>


End file.
